泣く人形のための報復
by Nacchan48
Summary: Chap 3 is up! "Hmm...mungkin akan menyenangkan bila membiarkan waktu berjalan sejenak."/"Hei, ayo kita beli es krim!"/"Ayo! Kita beli es krim di toko Delilah Cream! Katanya enak loh."/"loh, Melody, Sonia, Delima, Rica, Sendy, Yupi, Viny, Naomi, dan Sinka!"/"Sonya!"/"What the hell? Kau mendahulukan Melody daripada aku?"/"Tunggulah kedatanganku, Jessica Vania!"/JKT48 FF Chara Died
1. Prologue

"Kumohon, jangan mati! Jangan pergi meninggalkanku! Kumohon…jangan…pergi," isaknya sambil memeluk tubuh yang hampir tak bernyawa itu. "Selamat tinggal," dengan senyuman yang indah, nyawanya sudah melayang menuju angkasa. "TIDAK!"

**JKT48: 泣く人形のための報復**

**Chapter: 1 - Prologue**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Fantasy**

**Disclaimer: HUMAN!**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, GAK NYAMBUNG, Chara-died (jangan bunuh saya kalau oshi kalian mati TAT)v)**

**Naomi POV**

Sudah enam bulan semenjak meninggalnya Frieska. Dan, selama itulah Melody menyendiri. Semenjak kehilangan adik tercinta, Melody menjadi pendiam dan penyendiri. Ia tak banyak berkomunikasi pada yang lain. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap tersenyum dan aktif saat diatas panggung atau didepan kamera.

_Dasar, selalu memakai topeng didepan publik,_ batinku.

"Ayo, kak Naomi," ajak Della, salah satu member JKT48 tim KIII.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "oke," lalu mengangguk.

Aku segera berlari menuju Della dan berjalan menuju panggung theater kami bersama member tim KIII yang lain. Kami menyanyikan lagu _Warning!_ Alunan musik mulai terdengar.

_Jalan kesucian cepat menjadi gelap _  
_Tidak terlalu jujur dan tidak keras kepala _  
_Diriku sebenarnya case by case _  
_Ingin bertemu dia yang esok sudah tak bisa bertemu_

Suara merdu kami mulai berkicau yang diiringi_ chant_ dari para fans yang datang ke theater. Aku tersenyum mendengar _chant_ itu. Membuatku tambah bersemangat untuk menebarkan musik-musik ini. Dan, tak ada seorangpun tahu. Bahwa, dibelakang theater. Terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang duduk sendiri sambil memegang bonekanya yang cukup…menyeramkan. Gadis itu memainkan rambut bonekanya itu, "Besok adalah hari yang besar, kau tahu?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepada bonekanya yang bertampang sedih. "Besok adalah hari yang penuh teriakan dan…" ucap gadis itu tersenyum licik, "darah…"

** ~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

**Tanggal 4 Maret 2014 [Normal POV]**

Seorang gadis cantik yang berumur 21 tahun itu telah sampai di theater JKT48. "Lalalala~" senandungnya sambil berjalan menuju belakang theater. Ia melihat sekeliling, "hm…sepi sekali! Biasanya, Ghaida sudah datang jam segini, tapi, kok, dia gak ada sih?" gumamnya sambil melirik jam tangan karet mainannya XD

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Sendy," ucap seseorang.

Sendy menoleh ke belakang, "eh, kak Rica!".

Gadis yang bernama Rica itu mendekati Sendy, "dimana Ghaida? Tumben gak datang paling pagi,".

"Gak tahu nih kak, aku dari tadi gak nampak tuh anak," jawab Sendy.

Merasa ada yang ganjal, Rica menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat sebuah boneka bertampang sedih sambil menangis. Rica mengerutkan keningnya. Air yang keluar dari boneka itu tampak tak bening. Warnanya merah dan―tunggu dulu, merah!?

Rica melihat sekelilingnya sambil mencari sesuatu.

"A-ada apa, kak Rica?" Tanya Sendy, yang agak ketakutan. Rica tak mengubris pertanyaan Sendy. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat bercak merah. Ia segera berlari menuju bercak merah yang berjejak. "Eh, kak, Kak Rica, tunggu!" seru Sendy mengejar Rica.

Rica kalang kabut ketika mengetahui bercak merah itu tak ada lagi.

"A-ada apa, Kak Rica?" Tanya Sendy yang ketakutan.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk tentang bercak merah dilantai," tutur Rica yang menoleh ke kanan-kirinya.

Sendy melihat bercak merah yang berada dilantai. "Hah!?" seru Sendy menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Sendy!?" Tanya Rica menoleh ke arah Sendy.

"A-aku sepertinya mencium sesuatu," "Sesuatu seperti apa!?"

"Amis, baunya amis," ucap Sendy tertunduk.

Lalu, menoleh ke arah lemari yang tak jauh dari mereka, "dari arah sana!".

Rica melihat ke arah lemari itu. Perlahan―tapi pasti―Rica mendekati lemari itu.

"Me-menurutmu, apa itu kak?"

"Sesuatu yang buruk, pastinya,"

"Ka-kalau buruk, ke-kenapa kakak buka?"

"Karena kita harus tahu apa isi lemari ini!" seru Rica nekad membuka pintu lemari itu.

BRAK! Suara pintu lemari yang dibuka Rica dengan keras. Sendy dan Rica membulatkan matanya ketika melihat isi dari lemari itu. "I-ini tak mungkin…" ucap Rica berjalan mundur. Matanya tak percaya melihat pemandangan tak sedap didepan matanya. "KYAAA!" Boneka yang menangis dengan air merah itu sudah berada didekat mereka, _"maafkan aku,"_.

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

"Hai, Melody!" sapa Naomi yang menemui Melody dijalan.

Melody menoleh ke arahnya, "hai,".

Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju theater. Walaupun Melody lebih tua 2 tahun dari Naomi, Naomi tak memanggilnya kakak. Karena, Naomi menganggap Melody adalah teman sebayanya. Lagipula, Naomi adalah member terdekat dengan Melody saat ini. Nabilah juga cukup dekat dengan Melody, tapi, tak sedekat dulu, saat Frieska masih ada.

"Dimana Sinka?" Tanya Melody.

"Eh, dia sudah ke theater duluan bersama Delima, Yupi, dan Sonia," jawab Naomi.

"Oh,"

Naomi hanya manggut-manggut.

"Sebaiknya kau menjaga Sinka dengan baik,"

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Naomi menoleh ke arah Melody.

"Kau harus lebih perhatian kepada adikmu, karena dia adalah sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupmu,"

"Eh, aku sudah―"

"Kau belum begitu perhatian kepada Sinka," Melody menghentikan langkahnya, sama halnya juga dengan Naomi.

Naomi menoleh ke arah Melody, menunggu ucapan yang akan Melody lontarkan kepadanya.

"Hatinya menangis, mengharapkan perhatian lebih dari kakaknya, tapi, ia tak pernah dapat apa yang ia inginkan,"

Naomi tertegun mendengar ucapan Melody. Mungkin, betul apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu. Ia kurang perhatian terhadap Sinka. Ia lebih perhatian kepada Frieska dan yang lain waktu dulu. Dan, sekarang, ia lebih perhatian kepada Melody dibandingkan adiknya.

"Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggu," ucap Melody menoleh ke arah Naomi dengan senyuman yang tak berapa lama pudar.

Naomi tertegun melihatnya, lalu tersenyum, "oke!". Naomi mengejar Melody yang sudah berjalan duluan. "_Akhirnya, ia tersenyum kembali setelah sekian lama,_"

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

Ketika sampai di theater, Naomi dan Melody dibingungkan dengan banyaknya polisi yang beroperasi dan beberapa member yang sudah datang yang menangis. Segera, Naomi dan Melody menghampiri member-member itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naomi khawatir.

"Hiks…hiks…Ghaida, Ghaida dia…" ucap Sendy yang terisak bersama Delima, Sonia, Sinka, Yupi, dan member lain yang sudah datang.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan dia!?" Tanya Naomi penuh kekhawatiran dan penasaran.

"Dia dibunuh, kakak!" jawab Sinka menatap tajam kakaknya dengan matanya yang memerah, karena menangis.

"A-apa…!?" Naomi yang mendengarnya penuh tak percaya. Ia dan Melody melihat ke belakang. Jasad Ghaida yang dikantungkan sudah diangkat dan diantar ke Rumah Sakit terdekat untuk diautopsi. Mereka juga melihat Rica yang sedang membentak-bentak para polisi yang sedang beroperasi.

"Aku tak percaya ini," tutur Naomi menutup mulutnya dan berjalan mundur. Sebagai sahabat dari Ghaida, tentu Naomi tahu perasaan Sendy. Sendy, member terdekat dengan Ghaida setelah Diasta grade pasti sungguh terpukul atas kematian Ghaida. Terlebih lagi keluarga yang ditinggalkan.

"Tapi, kenapa!? Kenapa dia dibunuh!? Apa salahnya!?" seru Sendy yang tak terima atas kematian sahabatnya itu.

"Yang sabar kak Sendy, sabar," ucap Yupi menenangkan Sendy.

Melody melihat ke arah polisi yang tengah memegang sebuah boneka. Melody menghampiri polisi itu.

"Ada apa dengan boneka itu, pak?" Tanya Melody.

"Boneka ini ada dilokasi ketika pembunuhan terjadi, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengantar kami kepada pembunuh Ghaida,"

Melody manggut-manggut, "bonekanya…menangis,"

"Eh, iya, dia menangis," ucap pak polisi itu yang baru sadar bahwa boneka itu menangis, "tapi, kok, bisa ya, dia menangis? Terlebih, air matanya berwarna merah," pak polisi itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya melihat bingung boneka itu.

"Mungkin ia merasa sakit,"

"Eh?" pak polisi itu menoleh ke arah Melody.

"Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, bukankah, menurutmu boneka itu mirip seseorang?"

"Hmm…" pak polisi itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Lalu, membulatkan matanya, "iya, dia mirip..."

_"Frieska!"_

**…Chapter 1 is Completed…**

* * *

Nacchan: Akhirnya selesai juga! _Gomen ne, YWMK_ sama_ KF _blom Nacchan lanjutin, malah buat FF bru

Ryouta: Ya elah, nih Author, kerjaannya buat FF bru truzz~

Nacchan: *bingung* (_nih anak ngapain kesini? Ini kan bukan tempat syutingnya_)

Ryouta: Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan muka gue!?

Nacchan *ngangguk-ngangguk* ngapain lo disini...? Ini kan bukan tempat syuting lo,

Ryouta: Yeee, sukalah, masalah gitu buat elo!?

Nacchan: Nggak sih, oh ya, Nacchan cuman mau bilang, kalau Nacchan juga punya ide FF satu lagi!

Ryouta: *sweatdrop* (_ya elah, nih Author, FF bru truzzzzz_)

Nacchan: Tentang JKT0048! Tapi, member generasi brunya itu dri OC-OC kalian! Tpi, nanti aja Nacchan bikinnya, selesain FF yang lain

Simon: Jangan lupa review, ya, minna!

Ryouta & Nacchan: *sweatdrop* (_telat datangnya, bro!)_

**_!~Arigatou Gozaimasu~!_**


	2. Kidnapped by Doll

Hup! Digelapnya malam, sebuah bayangan meloncat memasuki sebuah kantor polisi. Ia menoleh kekanan-kirinya. Mencari suatu barang yang sangat ia butuhkan sekarang.

Ia melihat ke arah lemari kaca. Disana terdapat beberapa barang bukti, termasuk sebuah boneka bertampang sedih yang ditemukan di lokasi pembunuhan Ghaida Farisya, member JKT48. Ia segera berlari menuju lemari kaca itu dengan berseri-seri, "kutemukan kau,".

Ia mencongkel pintu dengan jepit rambut yang ia bawa. Krek...pintu lemari kaca itu berhasil ia buka. Ia segera mengambil boneka itu dan mengusap rambutnya, "tidak ada waktu lagi, kita harus menyusun rencana untuk membunuhnya,". Tak sengaja, ia menyenggol sebuah vas sehingga jatuh dan pecah.

PRANG! "Huh, suara berisik apa itu?" tutur seseorang polisi yang menjaga kantor saat itu.

"Oh tidak, kita harus cepat keluar dari sini!" bayangan itu segera mengantongi boneka itu dan meloncat keluar kantor polisi melalui jendela—sama seperti saat ia meloncat masuk.

"Hah!? Kenapa vasnya pecah!?" seru polisi itu yang berjongkok dan memegang pecahan vas bunga itu, "Huhu...padahal aku menabung untuk membelinya,".

"Huh? Sepertinya ada yang aneh," ucapnya. Ia segera melihat sekeliling, termasuk lemari kaca. Ketika ia melihat lemari kaca, ia tak menyadari apapun. Tapi, 5 derik kemudian, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari lemari kaca itu. Ia membulatkan matanya sambil berjalan menuju lemari kaca. Pintu lemari kaca yang dicongkel, dan, salah satu barang bukti tentang pembunuhan oshinya tercinta telah hilang.

Spontan, ia menghubungi atasannya, "Pak, gawat pak!"

"_Ada apa?"_

"Salah satu barang bukti pembunuhan Ghaida Farisya...hilang pak!"

"_Apa!? Bagaimana bisa!?_"

"Saya tak tahu bagaimana orang itu bisa masuk, tapi, ia telah mencongkel pintu lemari kacanya, pak!"

"_Kurang ajar, cepat cari barang bukti itu!_"

"Ba-baik, pak!" polisi itu segera bergerak mematuhi perintah atasannya.

Sementara itu, bayangan bersama boneka itu telah melarikan diri. Boneka itu menangis lagi—menangis darah. "_Kenapa...kenapa harus lagi...?_"

**JKT48: 泣く人形のための報復**

**Chapter: 2 - Kidnapped by Doll!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Fantasy, dll.**

**Disclaimer: HUMAN!**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, Chara-died (jgn bunuh saya jika oshi anda terbunuh TAT)v)**

**Naomi POV**

Sudah 3 hari semenjak kematian Ghaida. Kemarin, adalah hari pemakamannya. Banyak member JKT48 yang datang kepemakamannya, termasuk fans-fansnya. Tapi, sepertinya, ada yang tak senang dengan banyaknya simpati orang atas meninggalnya Ghaida. Aku tak tahu siapa, tapi, ia terlihat sangat marah dan kesal. Seperti ingin lebih mencabik tubuh Ghaida, yang sudah meninggal.

Aku berjalan menuju member JKT48 yang sedang bersantai ditempat rahasia kami.

"Hai, semua!" sapaku.

"Hai," sapa member JKT48 yang ada, yaitu Sendy, Yupi, Delima, Sonia, dan adik kecilku, Sinka.

"Hei, apa Melody sudah datang?" tanyaku.

"Belum," member JKT48 itu hanya menggeleng.

"Oh..." aku hanya beroh ria dan duduk disamping Sinka. Tapi, ia malah menggeser sedikit dariku.

"Hei, aku punya berita buruk untuk kalian," tuturku.

"Berita buruk? Apa itu?" tanya Delima menoleh ke arahku.

"Jangan bilang kalau ada member lain yang terbunuh!" seru Sendy.

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada yang terbunuh lagi, Sendy," ucapku.

Sendy menghela nafas lega.

"Terus?" tanya Sinka dengan sorot mata yang dingin.

"Salah satu barang bukti dari lokasi pembunuhan Ghaida telah hilang...,"

"APA!?" semua tercengang kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa!?" seru Yupi.

"Seseorang telah mencongkel lemari kaca—dimana semua barang bukti disimpan—dan mengambil salah satu barang bukti," jawabku, "yaitu, sebuah boneka,"

"Boneka?" semua terlihat tak terlalu kaget, kecuali Sendy.

"Bo-Boneka...!?" Sendy terlihat tercengang dengan keringat dingin.

"Ada apa, Sendy?" tanya Sonia mengelus pundak Sendy.

"A-aku yakin, hilangnya boneka itu akan membawa bencana bagi JKT48...!" jawab Sendy.

"Apa maksudmu, Sendy?" tanya Sinka.

"Aku yakin, tidak lama lagi, akan ada seorang member JKT48 yang terbunuh," jawab Sendy.

"A-apa!? Hi-hilangnya boneka itu tidak mung—" ucapan Sinka terputus.

"Semuanya!" seseorang.

Semua menoleh kebelakang, "Rica! Melody!"

Rica dan Melody berlari menuju ke arah kami. "Hah..hah..hah.." Rica terlihat ngos-ngosan, sementara Melody terlihat cuek dan biasa-biasa saja.

"A-ada apa, Rica? Melody?" tanya Sonia.

"Me-Melody menemukan ini saat ingin mengganti baju setelah _perfom_," Rica mengasih kami sebuah robekan kertas.

Kami segera mendekat dan membaca tulisan dikertas itu:

**_Seorang member akan meninggal, malam ini_**

**_Dibawah merahnya bulan_**

**_Seorang gadis kelahiran kemerdekaan _**

**_Akan menjadi korban selanjutnya_**

**_Bersiaplah, dengan tangisan darah_**

**_Apel biru kemerahan akan menghabisi nyawanya_**

Kami semua mengerutkan kening dan membelalakkan mata. "Su-sudah kubilang kan," ucap Sendy mulai terisak.

"Sendy," Sonia mengelus pundak Sendy.

"_**Seorang gadis kelahiran** **kemerdekaan**? _Maksudnya?" tanyaku sedikit bingung.

"Bodoh, itu artinya gadis yang lahir saat kemerdekaan!" jawab Sinka.

"Kemerdekaan? Emangnya ada member JKT48 yang setua itu?" tanyaku tambah bingung.

"Bukan itu maksudnya, bego'!" seru Sinka _sweatdrop _dengan kakaknya itu.

"Terus, apa?"

"Seorang member JKT48 yang lahir pada kemerdekaan RI, Naomi," jawab Melody.

"O-oh..." aku ber-oh ria.

"Itu artinya, seseorang member JKT48 yang lahir pada kemerdekaan RI akan meninggal malam ini," gumam Yupi.

"Ya, itu benar sekali," Melody mengangguk.

"Dan, satu-satunya member yang lahir pada kemerdekaan RI adalah..." semua membulatkan matanya.

"LIDYA!"

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

**Normal POV**

"Ugh..." Sinka serasa ingin membanting hpnya, "bacotan banget sih si Lidya itu! Udahlah gak jelas keberadaannya, hpnya gak diangkat-angkat, kemana sih tuh anak!?"

"Tau' tuh, ah, nyebelin kali!" gerutu Naomi.

"Nanti, kalo ketemu anaknya, kita banting yuk badannya!" ajak Sinka.

"Ayo! Nanti, kita patahin lehernya," ucap Naomi setuju.

"Kita juga harus bawa gergaji,"

"Dan golok,"

"Kapak juga!"

"Garpu juga!"

"Untuk apa garpu?"

"Untuk congkel matanya!BWAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHA! Setuju banget, nanti, kita putusin kaki ama tangannya!"

"Otaknya keluarin dari kepalanya!"

"HAHAHAHA! Iya, iya, setuju banget!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" dan keduanya tertawa tak jelas. Sedangkan yang lain _sweatdrop_. "Kadang berantem, kadang selaras, hubungan kakak-adik yang unik!" tutur Rica.

"Setuju!" Delima menyetujui perkataan Rica.

Melody menoleh kebelakang, "_Viny..,_". Ia menyenggol lengan Yupi yang ada disebelahnya.

"Huh, ada apa Melody-neesan?" tanya Yupi.

"Itu ada Viny!" Melody menunjuk ke arah Viny.

"Viny? Emang kenapa dengan Viny?" tanya Yupi bingung.

"Viny kan teman dekatnya Lidya kalo gak salah, mungkin saja ia tahu dimana Lidya,"

"Oh ya! Pemikiran bagus Melody-neesan!" seru Yupi setuju, "ayo, kita hampiri dia," Yupi menarik tangan Melody menuju Viny.

"Viny!" panggil Yupi.

Orang yang disebutpun menoleh ke belakang, "Yupi, Kak Melody, ada apa?"

"Kami ingin bertanya," jawab Melody.

"Apa itu, kak?" tanya Viny.

"Kau tahu dimana Lidya?" tanya Yupi.

Viny tertunduk, "a-aku tidak tahu,"

Merasa ada yang tak beres dengan wajah Viny yang ditekuk, Yupi angkat bicara, "apa ada masalah dengan Lidya?"

"Li-Lidya menghilang sejak tadi pagi, ketika ia ingin berangkat ke sekolah," jawab Viny mulai terisak.

"A-apa!?" Melody dan Yupi tercengang kaget.

"Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi terhadapnya," Viny makin tertunduk.

Yupi memegang pundak Viny, "kita akan menemukannya, sebelum sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya!"

Viny melihat ke arah wajah Yupi, lalu mengangguk.

"Jadi, langkah pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah...apa?" gumam Yupi.

"Menenangkan dan memberitahu mereka?" usul Melody menunjuk ke arah Naomi-Sinka.

"Hmm...ide yang bagus kak Melody," usul Melody diterima dengan baik oleh Yupi.

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

"APA!? LIDYA MENGHILANG!?" seru semuanya kecuali Melody dan Viny terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa!?" tanya Rica yang tak percaya.

"Pagi tadi, ia izin keluar untuk membeli sarapan. Tapi, sampai siang ini, ia tak kunjung balik. Ibu dan Ayahnya pergi menuju tempat dimana Lidya biasa membeli sarapan. Tapi, kata pemilik toko itu, yang sudah mengenal Lidya, ia tak datang pagi ini. Ibu dan Ayahnya kalang kabut dan meminta polisi untuk mencarinya, tapi sampai siang ini, ia masih belum ditemukan," jawab Viny panjang kali lebar.

"Ooh..." semua ber-oh ria.

"Jadi, kita harus mulai darimana? Ia bisa dimana saja," tanya Sinka.

"_**Apel biru kemerahan akan menghabisi** **nyawanya**..." _gumam Rica.

"Ada apa, Rica?" tanya Melody.

"Hmm...Apel biru kemerahan," Rica bergumam, "aku tahu kita harus mulai darimana!"

"Darimana?" semua bertanya-tanya.

"Kita mulai dari Perkebunan Almarhum Kakek Alan!" jawab Rica.

"Kenapa dimulai disana?" tanya Naomi.

"Karena, menurut kertas tadi, _**Apel biru kemerahan akan menghabisi nyawanya**_**, **itu artinya, nyawanya akan melayang ditempat dimana terdapat apel berwarna biru kemerahan. Dan, aku pernah melihat apel berwarna seperti itu di perkebunan Almarhum Kakek Alan!" jawab Rica.

"_Emang ada yang warna begituan?" _batin semuanya.

"Ayo, kita bersiap menuju perkebunan Almarhum Kakek Alan!"

"OKE!"

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

**Diperkebunan Almarhum Kakek Alan [7/03/2014 15.45 WIB]**

"Hah, capek kali!" seru Naomi.

"Cuman jalan 15 menit ajapun," tutur Melody.

"15 menit tapi jalannya...gila...buas banget...batunya setajam pisau!" sambung Sinka.

"Tapi, kaki kalian baik-baik saja," ucap Melody dengan polosnya.

"Ya iyalah, orang kita gak lewat batunya," ucap yang lain _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi, Kak Melody keren kali ya, jalan diatas batu itu, gak terasa sakit," tutur Delima.

"Iya, keren banget!" sambung Sonia.

"Itu udah biasa, ayo!" ajak Melody yang tak peduli dengan pujian itu.

Yang lain hanya mengikuti Melody. "Jadi, kita berpencar disini, semua bawa HP kan?" tanya Rica.

"BAWA!" teriak semua kecuali Melody yang hanya mengangkat HP-nya.

"Kalo bertemu dengan Lidya, telepon oke?" tanya Rica lagi.

"OKE!" teriak semua kecuali Melody yang hanya menganungkan jempol.

"Oke, sekarang berpencar!" perintah Rica.

"SIAP, BOS!" teriak semua kecuali Melody yang udah ilang ditempat.

"Gila, Kak Melody kayak hantu aja, hilang dalam sekejap," tutur Sinka.

"Setuju," Naomi menyetujui ucapan adiknya.

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

Disuatu kegelapan, terlihat seorang gadis dibekap oleh sapu tangan yang diikatkan di mulutnya. Tangan dan kakinya diikat oleh tali. Ia berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri. Ia juga berusaha untuk berteriak, tapi, tak ada yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Ia menatap tajam boneka yang berada didepannya. Tapi, tatapan itu berubah menjadi takut ketika boneka itu berjalan menujunya.

"_Lidya sayang, aku tak keberatan untuk membunuhmu, karena kau telah menyakiti hatiku, dasar adik yang sombong_," ucap boneka itu

"MMMFFF!MMMMMFFFF!" seru gadis itu berusaha teriak sekuat mungkin.

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

"Hah, luas banget sih kebun Kek Alan!" gerutu Naomi.

"Hahaha, iya, saking luasnya kita ketemu lagi, kak!" seru seseorang.

"Huh?" Naomi menoleh ke arah kanannya, "Sinka?"

"Yup, itu aku!" ucap Sinka. Dan, pada akhirnya, mereka mencari keberadaan Lidya bersama-sama.

"Hei, lihat kak, Apel biru kemerah-merahan!" seru Sinka menunjuk yang ia maksud.

"Iya," Naomi dan Sinka segera berlari menuju pohon itu.

"Ugh!" Sinka segera mengambil satu apel itu dan memakannya, "Mmm...asam-asam manis,"

"Masa'?" Naomi yang penasaran segera mengambil Apel aneh itu, "iya, asam-asam manis,".

"Huh, kakak dengar itu?" tanya Sinka.

"Dengar ap—" ucapan Naomi terputus.

"Sssshhh...diam,"

Naomipun diam. Hening. Tidak ada suara apapun. "MMMFFF! MMMFFF!" tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah teriaka. "Suara siapa itu?" seru Naomi, "mungkinkah..."

"Lidya!" seru Sinka. Kakak beradik ini segera berlari menuju sumber suara.

BRAK! Naomi dan Sinka menendang pintu yang menutup sebuah rumah. Mereka segera berlari menuju sumber suara. "LIDYA!" Naomi dan Sinka segera menghampiri Lidya yang sudah bersimpah darah. Tangan kanannya terputus dan itu sangat mengerikan bagi kedua kakak beradik ini. "Ce-cepat, telepon Rica, dan yang lain!" perintah Naomi.

"Ba-baik," Sinka segera merogoh HP-nya dan menelepon Rica.

"Nao...mi..." ucap Lidya lirih.

"Lidya, bertahanlah," ucap Naomi memegang tanagn kiri Lidya.

"Maafkan aku,"

"U-untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua yang telah kuperbuat kepada kalian semua. Aku terlalu sombong, keras kepala, egois, aku ini...sangat menyedihkan!"

"Itu tidak benar! Kau tidak menyedihkan, kau tidak sombong, kau tidak keras kepala, kau baik, Lidya,"

"Didetik-detik terakhir ini, aku ingin minta maaf kepada kalian semua. Terutama _dirimu yang telah tiada_. Maafkan aku karena terlalu sombong, egois, keras kepala, yang telah menyakiti hatimu. Kau sangat tabah dan sabar, hiks...kumohon...maafkan aku. Dan, sampaikan maafku ke Kak Melody. Aku sangat bersalah atas kematian_nya_ karena telah menabraknya dengan mobilku. Kumohon, maafkan aku dan..hiks...terima kasih," Lidya tersenyum sambil menangis dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak, tunggu, Lidya, tidak, jangan pergi! Tidak, LIDYA!" seru Naomi.

"Lidya," Sinka tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi.

"Lidya!" Rica dan yang lain baru datang dan langsung tercengang melihat nasib Lidya yang sangat mengenaskan ini.

"Tidak, Lidya," seru Viny tak kuasa melihatnya.

"Yang sabar ya, Viny," Yupi mengelus rambut Viny.

Melody yang berdiri dibelakang hanya tertegun melihatnya. "_Permintaan maaf, diterima," _Melody tak dapat membendung air matanya. Perlahan, jatuhlah air mata dari mata kirinya. Ia segera berlari menjauh dari tempat itu._  
_

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

17 menit kemudian, datanglah para polisi dan mengangkut jasad Lidya. "TIDAK, LIDYA!" Ibu dan Ayah Lidya sangat terpukul atas nasib anaknya itu. Viny dan yang lain tak henti-henti menangis. Tanpa mereka sadari, salah satu dari mereka telah menghilang.

Disuatu tempat, boneka yang tadi bersama Lidya sekarang sedang bersama seseorang sambil melihat para polisi mengangkut jasad Lidya.

"_Menyenangkan, bisa membunuhnya,_" ucap boneka itu.

"Iya, memang," orang yang bersamanya mengangguk setuju.

"_Tadi, katamu, ia meminta maaf kepadaku_?"

"Iya,"

"_Mungkin, aku akan memaafkannya, karena, sekarang ia senasib denganku_,"

"Memang,"

"_Apa kita akan melakukannya lagi?_"

"Tentu, karena, seseorang yang sombong tak boleh ada dimuka bumi ini,"

**...Chapter 2 is Completed...**

* * *

Nacchan: Yeah! selesain 2 FF sekaligus! #maksudnya chapnya

Ryouta: Emang yang satu lagi apa? YWMK aja blom dilanjutin!

Nacchan: Kataomoi Finally~! Alias KF!

Ryouta: Oh, yang itu, kasian kali ya, si itu, siapa, lupa!

Nacchan: Iyalah, kasian-kasianin aja

Ryouta: Jangan lupa review semuanya!

Nacchan: Ja nee~!

Ryouta: Eh, tunggu, Review yang gak login blom dibales!

Nacchan: Oh ya, lupa! Kita balas dulu ya, kita lihat, dari...

**~ Kenji**

_**Hahaha, thanks Kenji-san! Oke, ini udah lanjut, mudah-mudahan bagus ^^**_

Nacchan: Oke, itu aja yang gak login,, sekali agi, thanks Kenji-san

Ryouta: Oke, sekarang, kami tutup dulu

Nacchan: Ja nee~

Ryouta: See you in the next chapter!

Nacchan: Tapi, kan ini bukan tempat lo -_-"

Ryouta: Disesi perbincangan, Nat! -0-

_**!~Arigatou Gozaimasu~!**_


	3. Free Day

Seseorang tengah berjalan di gelapnya malam. Ia berjalan menuju suatu pemakaman. Disana, ia menuju sebuah batu nisan. Sesampainya disana, ia menaruh bunga mawar di atas kuburan itu.

Ia tersenyum, lalu, memandang ke arah langit. Entah mengapa, bulan kali ini, bersinar tidak terlalu terang. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara petir dan terlihat kilat yang menandakan akan segera turun hujan.

Benar saja, tak berapa lama, hujanpun turun. Tapi, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan hujan ittu. "_Hujan darah, hah..?" _batin orang itu. "_Hmm...mungkin akan menyenangkan bila membiarkan waktu berjalan sejenak sebelum membunuh orang yang selanjutnya, bagaimana, menurutmu?_" ia menoleh ke arah batu nisan yang kini diatasnya terdapat sebuah boneka yang tengah duduk.

"_Hmm...boleh juga._"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**JKT48: 泣く人形のための報復**_

_**Chapter: 3 - Free Day **_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Fantasy, dll.**_

_**Disclaimer: HUMAN!**_

_**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, Chara-died (jgn bunuh saya jika oshi anda terbunuh TAT)v)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Theater [9/03/2014, pukul 13.45]**

"Kapan pemakam Lidya?" tanya Sonia.

"Entahlah, mungkin besok," jawab Viny.

Yang lain hanya manggut-manggut.

"Hei, apa ada yang lihat Melody?" tanya Rica yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Emang kenapa, kak?" tanya Sendy.

"Ini, kemarin aku meminjam novelnya. Dan, aku ingin mengembalikannya," Rica menunjukkan novel yang ia pinjam dari Melody.

Yang lain hanya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"_Konnichiwa, minna,_" sapa seseorang.

Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Melody/Kak Melody/Melody-neesan!".

"Melody, ini, novelmu," Rica memberikan novel Melody yang ia pinjam.

Melody hanya mengangguk dan menerimanya. Ia memasukkan novel itu ke dalam tasnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Kak Melody dari mana? Pakaiannnya serba hitam!" tanya Delima.

"Dari makam Frieska."

"O-oh..." Delima sedikit tertunduk dan mengerti.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tak ada yang berbicara.

"Hei, aku penasaran dengan pembunuh yang membunuh member JKT48 ini," tutur Naomi.

"Yeah, aku juga," lanjut Rica.

"Dan, aku penasaran dengan member selanjutnya yang akan dibunuhnya," lanjut Sonia.

"Ini semua membuatku...pusing, marah, dan..takut," tutur Sendy.

"Bersedih," Delima menunduk.

"Ya," Viny menyetujui ucapan Delima.

Yupi dan Melody hanya diam dan tak banyak berbicara. Yupi melirik ke arah Melody. Melody membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan mau-pergi-bersantai-sedikit-?

Yupi tersenyum, "Hei, ayo, kita pergi beli es krim, atau kue, atau apalah yang penting bisa dimakan! Santailah sedikit, cepat atau lambat, kita pasti dapat menemukan pembunuhnya!"

"Ayo! Kita beli es krim di toko Delilah Cream! Toko es krim itu baru dibuka kemarin, katanya enak loh es krimnya!" usul Rica.

"Hmm...boleh juga...!" gumam Viny.

"Ayo, kita ke sana!" seru Sonia.

"AYO!" seru semuanya. Yang tadi terlihat sedikit suram, sekarang terlihat sedikit bahagia.

"_Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama..._"

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

Mereka telah sampai di toko Delilah Cream...

**_Ting!_**Suara bel ketika mereka memasuki toko es krim itu. Cukup sepi, mungkin karena baru buka, kali ya?

"Selamat da—" ucapan orang itu terputus, "loh, Melody, Sonia, Delima, Rica, Sendy, Yupi, Viny, Naomi, dan Sinka!"

"Sonya!?" seru semuanya kaget kecuali member generasi 2 kita. Mereka hanya mengedipkan mata mereka 2 kali.

"Ka-kau bekerja..disini..!?" tanya Rica kaget.

"Ng-nggak, aku disini membantu temanku, Delilah. Lagipula, aku lagi tidak ada kerjaan!" tutur Sonya, mantan member JKT48.

"Ohh~" semua ber-oh ria.

"Ayo, silahkan, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Sonya.

"Aku..." Yupi melihat-lihat daftar menu, "Banana Split!"

"AKu mau es krim rasa stoberi!" seru Sendy.

"Rasa rasberry," lanjut Rica.

"Aku mau rasa Blueberry!" tutur Sonia.

"Aku mau rasa peppermint!" lanjut Viny.

"Sama seperti Yupi," kata Sinka.

"Aku mau...rasa vanilla aja," kata Delima.

"Aku coklat!" seru Naomi.

"Blackcurrent," jawab Melody.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar, silahkan duduk dulu~!" tutur Sonya.

Member JKT48 itu langsung duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Tak menunggu lama, pesanan mereka pun datang. Mereka memakan es krim mereka dengan lahap. "Mm...manis~" tutur Sendy.

"Hah~ Serasa di _nirwana_~" ujar Naomi (Nirwana: Surga)

"Mm...Banana Split-nya enak beud~!" tutur Yupi keasyikan makan Banana Split-nya.

"Enak banget!" seru Viny.

"Blueberry-nya manis banget..." ucap Sonia.

"Manisnya..." tutur Rica.

"Kayaknya berat badanmu naik deh, Kak Rica..!" goda Sinka.

"Di-diam, kau, Sinka! Emangnya berat badanmu gak naik, apa!?" elak Rica.

"E-eh..!? Berat badanku turun kok!" dan, keduanya saling adu mulut.

"Vanillanya enak banget, bikin sendiri ya?" tanya Delima.

"Iya," Sonya mengangguk, "aku dan Delilah bersama temanku satu lagi—namanya Mia—membuat es krimnya sendiri."

"Sonya," panggil Melody.

"Iya, Melody?" tanya Sonya menoleh ke arah Melody.

"Ekstra besar, tolong!" jawab Melody menyerahkan tempat es krimnya kepada Sonya.

"_Cepatnya!_" batin semua selain Sonya dan Melody—tentunya.

"Siip~!" Sonya mengedipkan matanya dan menerima tempat es krim itu.

**_Ting!_** Sepertinya ada orang lain yang memasuki toko. Semua menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Selamat datang, eh, Jeje!" seru Sonya.

"Hah?" Jeje menurunkan kacamata hitamnya, "oh, Sonya, jadi kau bekerja disini?"

"Tidak, hanya membantu teman," jawab Sonya.

"Oh," Jeje hanya ber-oh singkat, "aku ingin es krim rasa blackcurrent!"

"Oke, sebentar," jawab Sonya yang ingin mengisi tempat es krim—sebut sajalah gelas—dengan es krim blackcurrent.

"Itu untuk siapa?" tanya Jeje menunjuk ke arah gelas.

"Eh, apa?" tanya Sonya menoleh ke arah Jeje.

"Es krim itu, untuk siapa?"

"Oh, ini untuk Melo—"

"_What the hell!?_ Kau mendahulukan Melody daripada aku!?"

"E-emangnya ada masalah dengan itu...?"

"Tentu saja ada! Seharusnya kau melayani aku duluan, bukan cewek degil itu!" seru Jeje menunjuk ke arah Melody.

"Jaga mulutmu, Jeje!" seru Rica menggebrak meja.

"Heh, mentang-mentang kau yang paling tua, kau bisa mengaturku seenaknya, hah!?" seru Jeje.

"Dasar cewek bangsat!" desis Rica menggeram.

"_What!? You say me what!?_"

"Cewek bangsat!" jawab Rica penuh dengan amarah.

"Oh, jadi kau mengajakku berantem, hah!?"

"Kau yang mengajakku duluan!"

"Kau yang mengajakku duluan! Dasar kau, sama saja seperti Melody, cewek degil!"

"Kau bilang aku apa, cewek bangsat!?"

"Dasar cewek DEGIL!"

"Dasar kau cewek bangsat! Kenapa kau harus hidup di dunia ini hah!?"

"Itu seharusnya menjadi kata-kataku! Kenapa harus ada orang-orang seperti kalian yang hidup di dunia ini, hah!?"

"He-hei, sudahlah..." Sonya mencoba melerai.

"Jangan berantem..." lanjut Sendy.

Jeje ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi, ucapannya terhenti ketika...

_**BRAKK! TING!** _"Jessica Vania! Hentikan!" seru seseorang.

Jeje menoleh ke arah orang itu, "cih, Travis."

"Cepat bawa cewek itu keluar dari toko ini!" perintah orang itu—Travis.

"Baik!" orang-orang yang diperintahpun membawa seorang Jessica Vania keluar dari toko es krim itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! TRAVIS!" seru Jeje yang mencoba terlepas dari genggaman orang-orang itu.

Travis berjalan ke arah Rica dan yang lainnya. "Maafkan aku atas perilaku sepupuku!" tutur Travis membungkuk.

"Bilang kepada sepupumu agar menjaga mulutnya sebelum mulutnya ku robek!" seru Rica yang penuh emosi.

"Baik," Travis menunduk.

"Oh ya, es krimnya Jeje...jadi..?" tanya Sonya.

"Jadi, tolong dibuatkan," jawab Travis menoleh ke arah Sonya.

Sonya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan, "baiklah."

Melody berjalan menuju Sonya, "es krim-ku? Sudah?"

"Sudah," Sonya mengangguk dan menyerahkan gelasnya kepada Melody, "ini!"

"Terima kasih," Melody menerima gelas itu dan melahap es krimnya lalu kembali ke mejanya, tapi tak ingin duduk.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Travis," bisik Melody sambil melahap es krimnya.

"Eh?" Travis menoleh ke arah Melody.

"Perasaan dimana seseorang mengambil hal yang paling kita sayangi. Aku tahu itu. Perasaan itu."

Travis memalingkan mukanya dari Melody dan mengepal tangannya.

"Mau ku traktir es krim?" tanya Melody.

"Eh? Ti-tidak perlu, aku bisa membelinya sendiri, kok!" jawab Travis.

"Oke, aku belikan!" seru Melody berjalan menuju Sonya.

"He-hei! Ti-tidak perlu!" seru Travis.

"Sonya," panggil Melody.

"Iya, Melo?" tanya Sonya.

"1 es krim coklat, dan, tolong isi gelas ini lagi.." Melody menyerahkan gelasnya.

"_Tidak sampai hitungan 10 detik!_" batin semuanya.

"Baiklah," ucap Sonya tersenyum. Ia melaksanakan tugasnya. "Aku tak percaya, Jeje sangat berbeda dari yang dulu ku kenal.." gumam Sonya.

"Sebenarnya, sama aja dari dulu ampe sekarang," jawab Melody yang mendengar gumaman Sonya.

"Eh..? Bagaimana...bisa...?"

"Kau seperti di hipnotis oleh cewek itu dan menjadi pengikutnya, Sonya. Tapi, untungnya kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari JKT."

"Be-benarkah begitu...!?"

"Iya," Melody mengangguk.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

"Itulah yang terjadi.."

Sonya menggelengkan kepalanya, "biarlah yang lalu berlalu. Sekarang aku tahu seperti apa dia. Jadi, tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan! Oke, ini dia es krimmu, Melody!"

"Terima kasih," Melody menerimanya lalu berjalan ke arah Travis.

"Nih, punyamu!" Melody memberikan es krim coklat kepada Travis.

"Te-terima kasih.." ucap Travis agak canggung.

Melody tersenyum kecil, walau tak ada yang menyadarinya. Namun, senyuman itu tak bertahan sampai 5 detik. Ia menatap es krimnya. "_Hitam..._" batinnya.

**Sementara itu, di luar toko...**

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Jeje memberontak.

"_Lenyaplah..._"

"Hah!?" Jeje menyadari sesuatu, "su-suara siapa itu..!?"

"_Pergilah..._"

Jeje menoleh ke belakang, "siapa!?"

"_Hilanglah dari muka bumi ini..._"

"Kutanya siapa!?"

"_Kekuatan balas dendam itu berisiko besar..." _

Kali ini, mata Jeje membulat. Ia bisa melihat sebuah boneka berjalan ke arahnya, dengan bayang-bayang seseorang mengenakan baju putih dan rambut yang tak begitu panjang menutupi mukanya.

"_Tak peduli seberapa jauhnya kau lari..._"

Jeje semakin membulatkan matanya, merinding ketakutan melihat sosok yang ia lihat.

"_Kau akan mati, Jessica Vania!_"

Kini Jeje sangat ketakutan ketika melihat mata penuh darah dari sosok itu. Ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa. Kakinya gemetar hebat.

_"Tunggu kedatanganku...Jessica Vania.._"

**_...Chapter 3 is complated..._**

* * *

Nacchan: Aha! Akhirnya selesai juga! Kayaknya chapter ini pendek banget, yak!

Ryouta: Pendek banget!

Nacchan: (Ngapain nih anak disini terus!?) Lo ngapain disini!?

Ryouta: Bosen~

Nacchan: Gimana keadaan syutingnya!?

Ryouta: Hancur

.

.

.

Nacchan: What the (sensor), (sensor), (sensor), (sensor), (dan sensor-sensor lainnya)

Ryouta: *sweatdrop* (nih author kebanyakan sensor)

Nacchan: (masih bilang sensor-sensor lainnya)

Ryouta: Okeh, minna, jangan lupa review ya!

_**!~Arigatou Gozaimasu~!**_


End file.
